Hang on Japan, I'll save you
by IggyUnicornSparkles
Summary: Written while I was in Rome and it was 40 degrees. Italy, Japan and Germany have gone to Rome to see the landmarks, but what happens when Kiku get's too hot and puts down his camera for once? Oneshot


"Ve~ hurry up guys! These are the Spanish steps where, uh...I forgot, but I once took a really pretty lady there and..." Feliciano babbled endlessly in nostalgia as Ludwig and Kiku trailed behind him.

The two nations had come to visit Feliciano in the summer, Kiku, for the tourist experience, and Ludwig just because Gilbert had been getting on his nerves with his 'awesomeness'.

Their only mistake of course, was to of come in the summer, the city was beautiful. Full of life, market stalls everywhere and large cream buildings towering over them and bathing the streets in shadows, yet for some reason it was just as hot in the shade as it was in the sun.

So for over 4 hours now Feliciano had dragged the two all over Rome, almost at the speed he would run away from Russia. Kiku had his camera slung around his neck, still taking photos despite how tired he was, in fact he seemed to be hiding his face behind the rectangular plastic. Ludwig however was paying no attention to Feliciano, the temperature was just about bearable, so to distract himself he stared at the rather good looking Italian woman handing out brochures.

He was roughly pulled out of the daze by the Italian impatiently tugging on his arm "Ve~ Luddy let's get some ice crea- oh..." The bubbly man got distracted by something else, he tilted his head to the side at Kiku "Kiku...are you okay?".

Rather intrigued as to what would distract the Italian from food, Ludwig turned his focus to Kiku as well, the nation was clutching his head and panting, his camera hanging limply on his chest. Japan was far from okay.

Ludwig eyed the smaller man wearily before turning to Feliciano, who was now panicking, loudly. "Go and get the car and drive it up to the side road down there" he demanded and pointed to the correct direction, knowing that Feliciano wouldn't get through the tourists in the square "we're going back to the hotel".

Feliciano nodded and saluted (making Germany mentally facepalm) and ran off to retrieve the Fiat. Taking deep breaths and gripping his head, Kiku was only concerned for the tourism "Ludwig-san, we still need to see-" he got cut off by his own panting and swallowed, about to continue but was stopped by a large muscular hand on his shoulder.

"Nein, it can wait" he replied sensibly and looked around, wondering what was taking the Italian so long, most probably the traffic, he frowned and took Kiku by his shoulders, wondering why he decided to wear a Kimono in this weather, and led him to a bench next to the fountain "deep breaths" he pushed him onto it. Landing with a thud onto the marble, Kiku fumbled for something in his backpack, Ludwig blinked then realized what it was as the small man started breathing through his nose, he reached into the bag himself and pulled out a bottle of water.

Now lukewarm because of the heat, it looked less than inviting to the German, he uncapped it and handed it to Kiku who didn't see any issue with it at all, he drank the whole thing in the space of 5 seconds and held the bottle away from him, gasping for air.

Ludwig frowned softly, never had he seen Kiku as un composed as he was now, usually the nation would have the most emotionless expression on, gazing at things with those deep glazed over eyes, there was something seriously wrong. He reached out and swiftly brushed the other man's fringe out of his face, fingers pressing against his forehead as he felt his temperature, Ludwig widened his eyes. "Kiku, you're burning up" he panicked slightly himself and looked around, he didn't want to go to hospital with the man, especially not here, his eyes trailed onto something.

"Hang on Japan, I'll save you" he said in a rather heroic America fashion and looped his arm around his back before looping the other under the man's knees, he hoisted him up with little effort and jogged back over to the fountain.

Tourists parted for him to come through like Moses and the Red Sea as he came up to the edge of it and took a deep breath. "Ready?" He asked Kiku, not looking down at him but at the water rushing into the fountain, Kiku looked up at him confused, about to ask: ready for what?

Yet he didn't have time to ask as he felt himself get submerged under the water, he widened his eyes and kept his mouth tightly shut, something China had taught him hundreds of years ago as a child. He threw a hand out of the water, unsure of what else he could do in the position he was in, and felt another grasp it.

Japan was pulled out of the water gracefully, his slim body slipping out of it, his kimono clinging to his skin as water dripped off of him, Germany brought him back by shaking his shoulder gently.

"Is that better?" He tilted his head slightly as Kiku gathered his surroundings, he was stood at the edge of the fountain, one of Ludwig's hands under his elbow to keep him up, yet for some reason he wasn't hot anymore, or dizzy. Just a headache, and that general ill feeling, he gave a shy nod and did his best to ignoring the tourists that seemed to now be taking photos, Ludwig was about to say something but was cut off by the pounding of footsteps and the jingling of keys.

"Ve~ I parked the car" Feliciano ran up to them and beamed "it was so easy, ve~" Kiku shuffled uncomfortably, his knees still weak as his shoes squelched, Ludwig gave a small cough, clearing his throat "hm, yes, perhaps we should be going". Kiku felt himself get lifted again and blushed "Germany-san this is really un-" he got cut off by the opening of a car door. "Did you really have to park it in the middle of the road ? Dummkopf" leather upholstery and air conditioning, it would usually be welcome but it was unimaginably cold, he clenched his jaw as he felt Ludwig get in next to him. "Ve~ let's go" Italy sang, Ludwig turned to Kiku and decided "you should probably sleep now", Kiku was about to object but felt Ludwig wrap his arm around his waist and pull the smaller man against him. Glad for the warmth he nestled into him, resting his head on his shoulder, and fell comfortably asleep.


End file.
